Clavo que saca a otro clavo
by 19diana92
Summary: A veces nuestra inseguridades pueden hacernos perder lo más preciado que tenemos en la vida, y hechar a perder una hermosa relación...


**Historia basada en la canción de Paty Cantú "Clavo que saca a otro clavo"**

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer pero la historia es 100% mía**

**Espero les guste**

* * *

><p><strong>Clavo que saca a otro clavo<strong>

**BELLA POV**

Y aquí me encontraba yo, a minutos de mandar todo al carajo, pero estaba harta, ya no podía más, mi corazón ya no resistía. Pensé estúpidamente que podría con todo esto, pero ahora me di cuenta que no podía, no podía luchar contra un imposible, era hora de dar vuelta la página e intentar empezar de nuevo, hacerme a la idea de que él nunca sería para mí, que nunca me amaría.

Tenía los nervios a flor de piel, esperaba que la con la canción fuera suficiente, ya que no creía poder decírselo de otra manera, solo esperaba que lo entendiera, y que me disculpara porque todo esto es culpa mía yo conocía su historia, sabía que la quería a ella, y que no la podía olvidar, pero tontamente pensé que la olvidaría.

- Bella es tu turno – escuché que me llamaban, este era el inicio del fin, pero tenía que ser fuerte, era por el bien de los dos, ninguno podía continuar con esto.

Esperé que me presentaran, respire profundamente, el telón se abrió, todo el mundo se encontraba ahí, él se encontraba justo en frente mío y ella a dos puestos de donde se encontraba él, pensé que sería un poco más fácil, pero ver como la miraba resultó más difícil de lo que creía.

La música comenzó a sonar, y miles de recuerdos se vinieron a mi mente como una película, la manera en que nos conocimos, la primera vez que me saludó, la primera vez que conversamos, nuestro primer beso, nuestra primera pelea, la vez que acepté ser su novia. Aunque no me arrepentía de nada, a veces pensaba que hubiera sido mejor no haberme enamorado tanto de él, porque había algo en mi corazón que me decía que nunca podría querer tanto como lo quiero a él.

Como me gustaría decirle que no lo culpo, ni él ni yo escogimos a quien querer, pero porque Cupido o quién diablos nos haga enamorar no prevé este tipo de situaciones, porque nos hace enamorarnos de alguien que nunca se enamorará de nosotros. ¿Por qué?

Realmente fui muy tonta ya que él nunca se fijó en mí, desde el inicio, yo únicamente fui la amiguita de su hermana y nada más. Y aunque Alice siempre pensó, que estábamos destinados a estar juntos, y en su momento le creí, ahora me daba cuenta de que fue una linda fantasía que nunca se llegaría a dar. Alice también se encontraba ahí, ella y Rose, eran las únicas que sabían de esto, y aunque no estaban de acuerdo me apoyaban, creían que él si me quería y claro que me quería, pero como a su hermana. Y aunque por un tiempo fue suficiente ahora ya no lo era, me merecía a alguien que me amara tanto como yo lo hacía.

**Ya lo sabía**  
><strong>Tu alma rota tu biografía de amor<strong>  
><strong>Me lo advertías no hay sincronía fue cosa mía<strong>  
><strong>La fantasía de enamorarte algún día yo<strong>

Aún recuerdo la vez que lo escuché decir que estaba enamorado de ella, en ese momento mi corazón se rompió, en mil pedacitos, recuerdo cada una de sus palabras, nunca las olvidaría. "_Nunca he querido a nadie como la quiero a ella, estoy seguro que nunca la podré olvidar", _esas fueron sus palabras, en ese momento, no me estaba viendo, pero cuando se dio cuenta de yo estaba ahí no demoró en aclarar de que se refería a ella.

A los pocos días comenzó a salir con ella, si ya era difícil saber que la quería, era aun más difícil, verlos juntos de la mano, en los sitios que sabíamos frecuentar. Pero así como empezó lo suyo, al poco tiempo terminó. Nunca pensé verlo tan triste, deprimido. Verlo así me recordaba que nunca la podría olvidar, y lo entendía, porque exactamente así me sentía yo, nunca lo olvidaría.

En una fiesta a la que fuimos, un día después de que terminara con ella, cuando él ya estaba un poco pasado de copas, me pidió que lo acompañara a tomar aire con él, aquella fue la primera vez que me besó, fue el mejor beso de mi vida, era un sueño hecho realidad, simplemente no lo podía creer, me sentía en las nubes, detuvimos el beso por unos momentos, para tomar un poco de aire, y la realidad se me vino encima, como un balde de agua fría, él creía que la estaba besando a ella, nunca olvidaré la manera en que dijo su nombre.

Él nunca se disculpó, nunca habló conmigo sobre lo que pasó aquel día, continuamos como si nada, y aunque salíamos, nunca parecía mostrar ningún interés en mí, sabía que aún la quería, ya que había veces en que lo encontraba mirando su fotografía, una en la que nos encontrábamos los tres, "_sus chicas",_ había dicho el día en que nos tomaron la foto.

Un mes después, en una de nuestras salidas, me pidió que fuera su novia, no fue nada ceremonioso, ni un gran acontecimiento, pero nunca lo olvidaría, se lo veía tan nervioso, se lo veía tan lindo. Y acepté, era mi sueño, acepte a pesar de saber que la quería a ella, acepté pensando en que si estaba conmigo se iba a olvidar de ella, en que se iba a enamorar de mí.

**Fui solo el consuelo del amor que perdías**  
><strong>Clavo que saca otro clavo tu medicina<strong>  
><strong>Soy con la que tú olvidaste a la que querías<strong>  
><strong>La que amaras Ya lo sabía<strong>

Había momentos en que realmente, parecía que la olvidaba, pero yo siempre notaba como aun la miraba, como aún miraba su fotografía, y aunque sabía que la guerra estaba perdía, continuaba mintiéndome, diciéndome que él en algún momento me llegaría a querer tanto como yo lo quería a él.

**Ya lo sabía**  
><strong>Que esta guerra estaba perdida<strong>  
><strong>Perdón fue culpa mía<strong>  
><strong>Yo me mentía, fue una ironía<strong>  
><strong>La fantasía de enamórate algún día, yo<strong>

**Fui solo el consuelo del amor que perdías**  
><strong>Clavo que saca otro clavo tu medicina<strong>  
><strong>Soy con la que tú olvidaste a la que querías<strong>  
><strong>Y la que amaras Ya lo sabía<strong>

Entonces la canción terminó, así como la fantasía, era hora de olvidarme de él, de dejar de esperar a ser la que él amaría, de tener un nuevo comienzo.

**Y no tiene remedio no fui solo el intermedio yo**  
><strong>Me duele y es así yo para ti<strong>

**Fui solo el consuelo del amor que perdías**  
><strong>Clavo que saca otro clavo tu medicina<strong>  
><strong>Fui solo el consuelo del amor que perdías<strong>  
><strong>Clavo que saca otro clavo tu medicina<strong>  
><strong>Soy con la que tú olvidaste a la que querías<strong>  
><strong>La que amaras<strong>  
><strong>Ya lo sabía Ya lo sabía<strong>  
><strong>Ya lo sabía<strong>

**Soy con la que tú olvidaste a la que querías**  
><strong>La que amaras<strong>  
><strong>Nunca seria...<strong>

Si al resto del público le gustó, no lo sé, yo solo era consciente de una persona, de él, que me miraba fijamente, le lancé un beso volado, agradecí al público, y cuando por fin el telón se cerró, no esperé a que anunciaran a los ganadores, si lo hice no fue por ganar, solo necesitaba ser escuchada, que él me escuchara, salí corriendo.

Tenía que llegar a mi moto, las lágrimas que había estado reteniendo, ya no las podía contener más, y no quería llorar, no todavía, necesitaba salir de aquí. Estaba por arrancar cuando lo escuché, me estaba llamando, pero yo ya no podía más quedarme a escucharlo, solo iba a destrozar más mi corazón, y si se destrozaba más de seguro me iba a morir.

Conduje hasta que me fue posible, las lágrimas no me permitían ver, sentía como si me estuviera partiendo en dos, me bajé de la moto, y simplemente me dejé caer, ya no sentía fuerza para nada más, mi celular no paraba de sonar, pero yo quería estar sola, así que lo ignoré.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, y tampoco lo escuché llegar, solo sentí como sus brazos me envolvían, y aunque yo quería que me soltara él no lo hizo, me dejé abrazar, lo necesitaba aunque fuera por última vez.

* * *

><p><strong>EDWARD POV<strong>

Estaba nervioso, ansioso y no sabía porque, sabía algo no andaba bien, pero no sabía qué. Bella estos últimos días andaba algo rara conmigo, aunque en un principio me preocupé, luego atribuí su extraño comportamiento a los nervios, ya que esta tarde concursaría en un festival de música. Me parecía genial, aunque no sabía que estaba interesada en el canto, tenía una voz genial y esperaba que le fuera bien.

Mi hermana y Rose tampoco ayudaban con mi nerviosismo, ellas lo aumentaban, me miraban como si supieran algo, con algo de enojo también diría yo. Cuando se terminó el número anterior al de Bella, me llegó un mensaje a mi celular era de ella, pero al leerlo me empecé a preocupar más, el mensaje decía.

_Escucha la canción por favor_

_Lo siento_

_Te quiero_

Realmente no entendía sobre que tenía que disculparse, ahora entendía que su comportamiento no tenía nada que ver con los nervios, mi ansiedad aumentó. El presentador salió y anunció a Bella.

- Luego de esta genial presentación, vamos a continuar con la presentación de Isabella Swan, quien cantará la canción de Paty Cantú, _Clavo que saca otro clavo, _recibámosla con un gran aplauso -. Dijo el presentador, antes de que el telón se abriera nuevamente y saliera Bella.

No entendía porque tenía que escuchar una canción que se llame así, no la había escuchado pero el título de la canción ya decía bastante, tendría algo que ver con Tanya, en ese momento me di cuenta de que ella se encontraba cerca de donde yo estaba sentado. Definitivamente tenía algo que ver con ella, pero aún no entendía que.

Entonces la canción empezó a sonar, y cuando ella comenzó a cantar, todo se aclaró, ahora entendía como se sentía, me estaba dedicando la canción, eso estaba más que claro, yo no atinaba que hacer, así que solo me dedique a escucharla.

Había sido un imbécil, nunca vi las señales, y nunca le aclare las cosas, fui un tonto que supuso que ella entendía como eran las cosas. Fui un ciego, y ahora ella claramente me estaba dando un adiós.

La canción terminó, agradeció al público, y me lanzó un beso volado, que supo a despedida. Yo no fui consciente de cuando ella se fue, reaccioné cuando mi hermana puso una mano en mi hombro y me susurró "_no la dejes ir"._

Salí corriendo al estacionamiento, no sabía si la iba a encontrar, pero ahí estaba en su moto, estaba por arrancar, corrí hacia ella, grité su nombre, pero al ver que me acercaba ella no me esperó y se fue.

No lo pensé dos veces y fui a buscar mi carro, tenía que hablar con ella, pedirle perdón, por ser un gran imbécil con ella, no podía permitir que esto termine así. No sabía hacia dónde ir, hasta llegar a mi carro ella ya había desaparecido, decidí dejarme llevar por el corazón, y aunque me demoré la encontré.

Fue una imagen que nunca pensé encontrar, estaba hecha un ovillo al lado de su moto en el suelo, llorando, nunca la había visto llorar así, mi corazón se estrujó. Me sentía peor de lo que me sentía antes.

Me acerqué a ella, al parecer no me escuchó, ya que solo cuando la abracé notó mi presencia, y aunque al inicio quería que la soltara, no desistí hasta me dejó abrazarla. No sé por cuánto tiempo permanecimos en esa posición, no sé si fueron minutos u horas, pero permanecimos así hasta que ella dejó de llorar. Me zafé un poco de ella, para limpiar sus lágrimas, y ella rompió el silencio que se formó cuando sus sollozos se extinguieron.

- Gracias – dijo en un susurro, se notaba que le costaba hablar – Es mejor que me vaya – hizo el intento de alejarse completamente de mí, pero yo no la quería dejar ir, no aún.

- Tenemos que hablar. – le dije y era verdad, teníamos tantas cosas que aclarar.

- No, yo ya te dije todo lo que tenía que decirte – una lágrima rodó por su mejilla – no hagas más difíciles las cosas, por favor déjame ir. – continuó sin mirarme a los ojos.

- NO, yo no he dicho lo que tenía que decir, no aún. Por favor, déjame aclarar las cosas. – como no dijo nada lo tomé como un sí.

Tomé un par de respiraciones, esto iba a ser un poco más difícil de lo que pensaba, no sabía por dónde empezar, había tanto que aclarar.

- ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste como te sentías, pensé que tenías un poco más de confianza en mí? – le pregunte, en unas semanas íbamos a cumplir un año juntos, y todo parecía ir bien hasta recientemente.

- Porque tenía miedo de perderte, porque me estaba engañando a mí misma, porque sabía que aún la querías a ella. – me respondió alzando un poco la voz, había sido un completo imbécil, nunca aclaré las cosas.

- Fui un gran idiota. – dije más para mí mismo, aunque sé que ella me escuchó. Y luego comencé a relatarle como todo sucedió.

Desde que conocí a Bella, me sentí muy atraído por ella, sentí algo tan fuerte de inmediato hacia ella, que me dio miedo, ya había tenido una relación con un mal final, y aún me sentía algo inseguro sobre comenzar una nueva relación. Yo sabía que ella era diferente pero aún así tenía mis reservas. Tenía miedo.

Y luego me escuchó diciendo que la quería, que nunca quería a alguien como la quería a ella, y que nunca la podría olvidar, cuando me di cuenta de que me estaba escuchando entré en pánico, y aclaré aunque innecesariamente que me refería a Tanya.

Tanya no era más que una buena amiga, que estuvo conmigo cuando pasó todo con Victoria, la maldita que me hizo temer a enamorarme. Tanya sabía que yo estaba loco por Bella, pero aún así accedió a hacerse pasar por mi novia, realmente no sé porque empecé toda esa farsa si con la única chica con la que quería estar era con Bella, creía que si empezaba a salir con alguien más la olvidaría, pero no era así.

Terminamos con la farsa al poco tiempo, solo que nadie supo que siempre se trató de una mentira.

Aún recuerdo nuestro primer beso, fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida, pero Tanya se apareció justo en ese momento, y estuvo a punto de interrumpirnos, aunque yo pensé yo no dije su nombre en voz alta, ahora me doy cuenta del erro que cometí. A Bella siempre le hice pensar que estaba muy enamorado de Tanya, que ciego fui.

Antes de empezar a salir con Bella, de animarme a pedirle que fuera mi novia, pasé unos días triste y deprimido, y aunque ahora entiendo que Bella pensaba que era por haber terminado con Tanya, en realidad era porque tenía miedo de no ser correspondido por Bella, porque tenía miedo de perderla, porque quería que me quisiera tanto como yo la quería a ella.

Cuando por fin aceptó a salir conmigo oficialmente, me convertí en el hombre más feliz del planeta, pero al parecer nunca se lo hice saber, desde lo que pasó con Victoria me volví demasiado reservado, y cometí el error de dar por sentado cosas que para mí eran evidentes.

- Lo siento Bella, aunque te resulte difícil de creer, yo te quiero y mucho, es más te amo, pero debes entender que Victoria me dejó destrozado, me rompió el corazón y aunque ahora sé que nunca la quise verdaderamente, en su momento dolió y mucho. Y por mi estúpido miedo he echado a perder lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA POV<strong>

Después de escuchar su declaración, la esperanza que yo daba por muerta, volvió a renacer, me dijo que me amaba, algo que yo siempre había deseado escuchar de sus labios, aunque más de mil veces me dijo que me quería, solo ahora me venía a dar cuenta de que era verdad, y me sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo.

No había nada que perdonar, nuestras inseguridades, nos llevaron a desconfiar del amor del otro y porque no decirlo del que cada uno de nosotros sentíamos, tal vez después de todo, esto no fue en vano, necesitábamos esta conversación, necesitábamos aclarar nuestros sentimientos.

En ese momento no se me ocurría como contestarle, que decirle, pero estaba muy feliz y lo único que quería hacer, era comérmelo a besos, y así lo hice, no me lo pensé dos veces y lo besé. Aunque al inicio él estuvo sorprendido y no me devolvió el beso, luego de pasar el shock inicial me lo devolvió.

Este beso fue diferente a los demás besos que nos dimos, este estaba cargado de cariño, de amor, mientras que los otros estaban cargados de miedos e inseguridades, este fue mucho más dulce. Tal vez no estaríamos juntos para siempre, pero definitivamente el tiempo que pasemos juntos definitivamente sería el mejor, porque ahora si estábamos seguros de nuestros sentimientos, de nuestro amor.

Después de ese día todo fue mucho mejor, ahora ya llevamos tres años juntos, y cada día es mejor que el anterior, ese día nunca lo olvidaríamos, porque sin ese día quizá no estaríamos juntos hoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero le haya gustado<strong>

**att: 19diana92**


End file.
